tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold
Harold has, in all five seasons, has been played by personddue. He has had a reputation for his devious alliances causing his elimination in the first two seasons. He has yet to make it past the Final 6. '''Harold has finally made it past the Final 6 of TdaFan4's TDCamps. '''Harold quit very early in Total Drama Reunion, but returned later in the season and survived all the way to victory in Winner, winning the fourth season of TDAFan4's Total Drama Camps. He is confirmed to be in season 5. Total Drama Action Harold was played by personddue. He was on Killer Grips.He was the 4th voted out and got place 14/15 because Heather also quit. Harold thought making alliance but never did. He want to return because he learn his lesson about being mean to the others and he want duncan or geoff to win. Total Drama Island Harold was a hug e antagonist in this season which resulted to a strong competetor! He had many enemies and many friends till finally he was voted off to be put in 6th place. Total Drama World Tour In Total Drama World Tour, Harold was a strong player. He had more enimies than he could count, and only afew, loyal, trustworthy friends. Due to his brilliant strategy, he was able to avoid many eliminations. As of right now Harold is in the final six. He ends up getting 6th place just like last season﻿ Total Drama Reunion In Total Drama Reunion Harold started out the same as he started out any Season, scrambling for an alliance. He was placed on the Villains team...*SHOCKING!!* When he wass not able to make any alliance of any kind other than becoming friends with Katie he decided to just go with the flow. Making enemies with Beth, he survived the first two eliminations. Much to his dissapointment, his friend Tyler got eliminated. Cody then, was in the hot seat, many people wanting him out. Harold saw this as unfair as Cody deserved to be there. So, when Cody was eliminated, Harold volunteered himself to leave instead of Cody. Hoping this would wipe a clean record on his possible final season. He earned 26th place. Harold became a much larger character this season than any character before. He returned in Can Partners Waste A Hidden Immunity?. He joined the Anti-Darcy Alliance, and got most of the remaining Heroes voted out, including his bud LeShawna. Is this the season that Harold actually makes it past the Final 6? Yes, after a very close watch of a replay to the finish line in episode 21, Harold manages to overcome the curse and beat out Gwen to the Final 5. Harold managed to beat Duncan and Alejandro out to the Final 3, where after a intense voting round, chose Dj to take with him to the Final 2. Harold won Total Drama Renuion. Congrats! Category:Harold Category:Total Drama Action Category:TDI Category:Antagonist Category:Harold+Izzy Category:TDWT Category:Total Drama Reunion Category:I Hate Darcy Category:Winner Harold!! Category:Winner Category:Season 5 Category:TDR Category:Heroes Category:Relationship Category:Comeback